


Fluffy

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: AU, Broly control your thirst, Dragon Ball Z Abridged canon, Gen, M/M, actual canon used as needed, minor world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: A one-shot AU brought about by some fangirling on Tumblr.  Broly discovers a surprising secret about Trunks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a one shot to enjoy!
> 
> Further warnings: both intentional and unintentional mis-gendering, mildly obsessive Broly, insinuated past injuries, and a lot of embarrassment.
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting Saiyans are supposed to have enhanced senses. I tried to keep it consistent in here.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Fangirling about Broly and Trunks with thooruhascrayons on Tumblr and we got on the subject of tails and she brought up the idea of Trunks having a fluffy Persian cat style tail and well, this fic happened.

Note 3: This is separate from Snippets.

(------)

Broly sighed to himself as he trekked through the castle halls a short distance behind his father and the new king. Today....most certainly could have gone better. Certainly it couldn't get any worse than following his father and the snarling pipsqueak around the castle.

King Vegeta was annoying and whiny and loud and why did they have to bow down to him again?

…...Well, he did grant Broly permission to bed Princess Trunks, so that was one nice thing. But....the Princess had quickly fled the castle after that and Broly hadn't seen her for the rest of the day so far.

Letting out another sigh, Broly turned down the hall that they did and resisted the urge to scrub a hand through his hair. Father always got nervous when he did that for some reason. Broly chose to do a subtle eye roll instead at yet another complaint that came out of King Vegeta's mouth, followed by his father's various overly reassuring words.

This was boring. So very boring.

So when a recently familiar and welcome scent came across his nose, Broly perked up and scented the air. A faint touch of strawberries, with a strong base of surprisingly earthy scents touched with metallic scents and laced throughout with something oddly cold; Princess Trunks!

Broly craned his head from side to side, trying to pin where the scent was stronger. It seemed to go down the hall they were coming up to, the one that held the bedrooms for the royals. Well, that made sense. Still, he paused at the hall's entrance and sniffed the air again to make sure; yep, Princess Trunks has gone this way and recently. She was likely still in her room so maybe...

His train of thought was interrupted by his father's voice calling out to him, “Broly?”

Looking up, Broly saw that both his father and the whiny king had paused further down the hall they were still on. Shrugging his shoulders, Broly pointed down the other hall he stood before and softly called back, “Princess Trunks is here.”

Paragus smiled and called back in a light tone, “Ah, do go and let her know that dinner will be served shortly. Perhaps you two could even spend some time together...”

Paragus glanced down at the new King Vegeta, who merely snorted and said dismissively, “Like I care what the boy does. He's already got my blessing, what more do you want? Now, Paragus, tell me what the hell is going on with the glass-work here. It's more of a shit show than the brick work!”

Broly barely waited after that, striding down the bedroom hall while the fading words of his father and the whiny royal disappeared down the first hall. As he'd thought, the princess' scent increased in strength the further down the hall he got until it was strongest at her bedroom door. Standing before it, he could hear faint sounds through the door, like someone was moving around in the room beyond it.

Gulping in unaccustomed nerves, Broly hesitated once, then reached forward to rap his knuckles lightly on the door while also calling out, “Princess Trunks?”

There was an odd sound, like something between a yelp and a swear, then a muffled, “Hold on!”, followed by the brief sound of running feet, then a fumbling noise followed by an obvious noise of someone tripping and falling with a sharp, pained curse.

Confused and alarmed, Broly immediately opened the door to see what was going on and he couldn't believe what he saw.

The room's light was muted, thanks to a sheet someone had hung up over the sole window, but it was unmistakable: a purple tail stuck out from the princess' lower back, fluffed out in nerves and embarrassment.

Then the rest of the situation came into focus: the princess was on the floor on her front, her feet tangled in her pants with one foot partially in the air, her yellow boots fallen on their side under her feet, and she had one hand clapped over her forehead, with her blue eyes locked onto Broly himself as her face went an alarming shade of red. Her other hand shot down to try and pull her shirt down as if to cover something.....

Broly blinked and mentally took a step back to realize: the princess was on the floor of her room, essentially wearing _only_ her tank top and her underwear!

Blushing, Broly immediately stepped out of her room and closed the door to wait outside. Married they might be, but there was still a time and a place for certain things!

After several moments, the door opened again, with Princess Trunks glaring at him suspiciously from behind it, the remains of her earlier blush still on her cheeks. She didn't have her jacket or her boots on but her pants were on again though without the belt. There was still an angry red mark on her forehead and Broly had to push down the urge to tend to her. Trunks' raspy voice broke into his thoughts as she growled, “You saw nothing, right?”

Hmm?

Broly blinked at her and said that aloud, “Hmm?”

Trunks huddled behind the door, her face going red again as she repeated, “You saw _nothing_ right Broly?”

He tilted his head and asked in confusion, “Nothing what?”

Then he blinked again and thought he had it. Blushing once more himself, Broly moved to reassure her, “Ah, no, no! I didn't see any of your....” his blush increased as he dodged the word, “uh, parts. All I really saw was your lovely tail.”

However, instead of reassuring her, that only seemed to make Trunks more upset. Her hand shot forward and grabbed his necklace to pull him into her room. He followed in stunned obedience, his only resistance being a surprised, “Princess!”

Trunks shoved him further into the room, leaning out the door to check both directions of the hall before she pulled back and firmly shut the door. Turning, the princess glared at him and jabbed a finger in his direction as she growled, “First, enough of this 'Princess' crap! I. Am. A. Man! Second, that part! Th-the t-tail....”

Trunks trailed off, he-no, _his_ blush once again reaching an alarming shade of red. Broly, for his part, stared at the younger Saiyan in confusion, “Bu...you....huh?”

Growling, Trunks ran his hands through his lavender hair and began to pace, speaking as he did so, “No, listen. My father decreed that everyone call me 'Princess' because he's an asshole like that. And the thing with...t-tail....”

Trunks paused in his pacing, running his hands yet again through his hair in obviously embarrassed silence. Broly took that chance to unwisely say, “But...you smell female?”

A very dangerous, “Huh?” met his words, accompanied by a rather icy glare.

Realizing he'd stomped his foot into his mouth, Broly hurried to explain, “No, I'm serious! You...you kind of give off a female's scent?”

The princess, no _prince_ , bristled in place, demanding, “What, is it my shampoo?! Because I swear, if _you_ can find an unscented shampoo and conditioner that actually works with half-Saiyan hair, I'll switch over but until then, strawberries is what I'm stuck with!”

Broly felt it wisest to drop this topic, both despite and in light of his complete confusion as to where this conversation was going. Instead, he picked up on something else Trunks had said and asked, “Wait, you're a half-Saiyan? I didn't think those existed.”

Wrong thing to say.

Trunks bristled again, his face still red and oh no, were those tears? Broly couldn't handle tears!

Rubbing a hand angrily over his face, Trunks snapped, “Well, excuse me for being a fucking cryptid!”

'Cryptid'? The hell was that?

Completely out of his depths, Broly held up his hands helplessly and asked weakly, “You...would ….would a hug help?”

He really wasn't good with this.

A grumbled, “No.” met his ears and Broly stayed where he was, half-relieved, half-disappointed. After a long moment, Trunks looked up to glare at him again, turning the topic back to the start, “So, you didn't see it right?”

Still somewhat confused, Broly asked, “What, your tail? What's wrong with me seeing it?”

Then he noticed a certain lack of something and asked in confusion, “And why are you hiding it?”

When Trunks didn't immediately answer, Broly tried to keep the conversation going, reaching down to grip the fabric of his red sash as he explained, “I don't try to hide mine, it just gets covered naturally under my clothes. See?”

Pulling at the sash, Broly's tail came out from the hidden slit in his clothes. It rose up to slide around Broly's waist like a belt, as he'd been taught to do with it years ago. Trunks watched, but still seemed very defensive with his shoulders hunched and his arms now crossed over his chest. Broly made an encouraging sound but Trunks only seemed to fold further into himself.

The larger man waited silently, mostly because he wasn't sure what to say, and Trunks eventually broke the silence with a soft question, “You won't laugh?”

Broly shook his head negatively, swearing, “I won't.”

Trunks gave him a critical look, asking again in a firmer voice, “You won't laugh?”

The larger man shook his head again, “I promise I won't laugh.”

The prince shuffled in place, his maintained blush still on his face as he held his silence again. Finally, Trunks admitted, “I....got made fun of. A lot.”

Broly frowned as he asked, “Why? Who?”

Who could have made fun of such a pretty tail?

Trunks huddled in on himself again as he said, “It's...a little complicated, but to put it simply, I got a lot of cat jokes. And that doesn't cover all the times people would try to grab it at random to pet it or pull on my tail fur.”

Now _Broly_ was bristling. Who would dare grab another Saiyan's tail?! Well, outside of battle obviously, but still! A hesitant, “Broly?” met his ears and the larger Saiyan looked to see Trunks staring at him apprehensively.

Gritting his teeth and forcing himself to calm down, Broly tried to be reassuring, “But they're not here now right? Why do you still hide your tail?”

From the frown that came onto Trunks' face, that probably hadn't been the right thing to say. But, instead of hiding in on himself again, the younger man shuffled on his feet and slowly explained, “F...Father doesn't know I have one, nor do my other companions. I'd like to keep it that way. I normally hide it under my pants but sometimes I let it out, when I know I'm alone. That's, uh, that's what happened earlier...”

Broly nodded slowly, not certain he fully understood this situation but it was enough for now. Waving a hand around to indicate the room, Broly asked gently, “May I see it again? It's just the two of us....”

Trunks blushed again and his shoulders hunched once more. Broly mentally swore at himself for making this awkward again, especially as he rethought over his words. Gah! He was just a champion of awkward today, wasn't he?

But...but then, Trunks looked away then back at Broly, still red-faced but asking, “D....do you swear not to make fun of me?”

Nodding solemnly, Broly swore, “Prince Trunks, I would never make fun of you.”

Shuffling again on his feet, Trunks put out a hand and made a twirling motion with his fingers as he said, “T-turn around then.”

Broly was briefly confused but quickly remembered what Trunks had said earlier, that he hid his tail beneath his pants. Obviously, there was no tail hole in said pants, so to free his tail, Trunks therefore would have to take his pants off. And he was still so nervous in Broly's presence....

Nodding as this all went through his head, Broly obediently turned around to face the wall. Though he was tempted to sneak a peek, he firmly kept his gaze on the wall but his ears were perked for any and all sounds. After a couple of minutes of the sounds of clothes shuffling and a muffled swear, Trunks finally told him, “Y-you can look now...”

Turning around, Broly again was met with a lovely sight.

The purple tail he'd seen earlier was back out, still fluffed out in nerves and swaying lightly behind Trunks. As for Trunks himself, he had one hand on the waistband of his pants to hold them up and in his other hand was an odd band of cloth. Noticing Broly looking at it, Trunks held up the cloth and explained, “I use this to help keep my tail to my leg. Otherwise it moves around too much and, you know, makes itself obvious.”

Nodding again, Broly slowly took a step forward, flinching when Trunks nervously shuffled back. Trying to figure a way around this, Broly waved a hand at the room's large bed, “Would it be easier if you sat?”

There was an uncomfortable moment, then Trunks shuffled over to sit lightly at the edge of the bed. His body language was still tense and nervous and his tail was unbelievably fluffed out. Broly felt sad and tried to keep it from his voice as he asked, “May I approach?”

Trunks hesitated but then nodded and kept his blue eyes on Broly the whole time as the larger man crossed the distance to approach the bed. Once in reach, Broly made a quick decision and sat on the floor instead of the bed. He was tall enough that it really didn't matter and it seemed to reassure Trunks to not have Broly looming over him.

This close, Broly still couldn't believe it.

Trunks' tail was the same shade of lavender as his hair and at this short distance, he could see that the fur looked surprisingly soft, though the fact it was still so fluffed out was disheartening. Lifting one hand, he paused and looked at Trunks, who was staring down at him, and asked, “May I?”

Trunks, so tense he was nearly vibrating, hesitated and very slowly nodded, mumbling as he swung his tail closer to Broly, “O-okay, but be gentle....”

They both blushed at the wording and Broly decided the most tactful approach was to say nothing. Still, he kept his touch delicate as he ran his fingers through the lavender fur and immediately noticed two things: One, it truly was as soft as it looked, almost sinfully so, and two, it wasn't as fluffed out from nerves as it appeared to be or at least not fully.

Trunks, Prince Trunks, had a purple and very _naturally_ fluffy tail. It was also rather sensitive, if the muted whimper the prince let out meant anything.

Swallowing hard, Broly ran his fingers through the fur again, pressing a bit more firmly this time. He found something odd towards the tail tip and frowned as he ran his fingers over it again. At first he thought it was a strange knot in the fur, but going over it a third time...

Disbelieve and shock hit him as he realized what it was: a kink in Trunks' tail, a few inches below the tail tip, giving said tail a pronounced downward curve. Thanks to the thick and fluffy fur, it hadn't been noticeable at all, not until Broly had run his hand through said fur.

Running his fingers over it yet again, Broly looked up at Trunks, just as the prince reached out to grab and still Broly's hand. The prince was incredibly red-faced and embarrassed, which Broly only felt a tiny bit guilty for. Clearing his throat weakly, Trunks stumbled out an explanation, “T-training accident, about a week after I got my tail. I, uh, didn't pay attention while trying to dodge and um, it...my Sensei grabbed my tail while I was in mid-air, and....yeah. He apologized for months afterwards.”

Broly was at first enraged that anyone would _dare_ but then the rest of Trunks' words came through his haze of anger and he parroted back, “After you got your tail?”

Trunks shifted where he sat, still obviously embarrassed. After a few seconds, he moved himself a little to the side and dropped the cloth square on the bed to lift up the back of his shirt, letting Broly see a faint line of scar tissue at the top of Trunks' tail base. His words drifted over in explanation, “I, uh, wasn't born with my tail. When I was thirteen, I got into a fight with some, um, powerful enemies and one of them heel-kicked me in the lower back. Normally I'd have gotten back up or weathered the blow...but that day, it just... it _hurt_ so badly and I....I honestly thought my spine was broken. I guess they did too since I couldn't get back up and they left after mocking me for a while. I passed out at some point after that. Um, after that, my, uh, Sensei found me and he told me later that my tail was out by then, which freaked him out and uh, yeah.”

Well, there was that rage back again. Broly swallowed his anger for now and reached out with his other hand to delicately trace the scar tissue. Trunks stiffened but didn't protest. Then he squeaked, “Broly!”

The Saiyan felt it too, looking down with a blush on his own face at the sight of his tail wrapped around Trunks' right foot and ankle. It was gently squeezing in what should have been a comforting gesture, but only seemed to make Trunks squirm and try to pull his foot free. He didn't jerk though, only shook his foot and tried to counter twist it to force Broly's tail to unwind, which of course failed.

Still embarrassed himself, Broly took his hands away from Trunks to grab his own tail, apologizing as he did so, “Sorry, tails have a mind of their own sometimes.”

Trunks mumbled something that sounded like agreement, but quickly muffled himself as Broly's fingers slid against the sole of his foot. Perking at the sound, Broly repeated the gesture, disguising it as a brief struggle with his tail. Yep, that was the muffled sound of a laugh. So Trunks was ticklish, at least on his feet. Filing that bit of info away for later, Broly finally pulled his tail free and tucked it away firmly beneath his sash. That done, he looked up again to see that Trunks' own tail had calmed down some.

It was still fluffy, but it seemed to be more in line with a natural state of fluff instead of being puffed up with nerves or anxiety. The prince himself seemed more relaxed as well, though still red-faced.

Smiling up at him, Broly decided to ask, “Trunks, have you ever received tail care before?”

The prince tilted his head curiously as he answered, “Uh, kind of? Once? My Sensei showed me how to wash my tail and brush it out but that was it.”

Broly frowned a little to himself as he stood up. Crossing the short distance to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and took out the little case inside. Going back to his previous spot, he sat down on the edge of the bed now and opened the case to present it to Trunks. Still curious, he accepted the case and pulled out its contents: a trio of brushes, one fine toothed, one wide toothed, and one bristle brush.

A bit nervous himself now, Broly explained almost word for word from the memories of what his father had told him, “Tail care is sort of what it sounds like. Brushing it out, washing it, tending to any injuries it might have....”

It still irritated him that someone had broken Trunks' tail, even if the prince did insist it'd been a genuine accident. Mentally shaking his head, Broly hesitantly finished, “And...if you like...I could..could brush your tail...for you....”

He looked away, a fierce blush now on his face. Broly only looked back when Trunks asked softly, “What's the context?”

At Broly's inquiring sound, Trunks expanded on his question, “In Saiyan culture, what's the context of tail care?”

Oh, those were not kind thoughts he was thinking about the whiny king right now, even if Trunks did state that Vegeta didn't know about the prince's tail. Showing those vicious sentiments aside, Broly paused to reach back into his memories, then again explained in his father's words, “Ah, it's...it's a form of closeness. Normally when done between family members, it's a sign of affection and care. When, uh, done between non-family members, it's again a sign of affection, but deeper than normal, and care and also of trust as well. It, um,...it can have a bit of a...uh, intimate connection between ….couples...”

Broly trailed off at that last part, his blush back on his face. He didn't need to look to know that Trunks was blushing just as hard. The younger man even _smelled_ of embarrassment and nerves, something that had previously been toned down from earlier. Again, Broly was just being a champion of awkward today, wasn't he?

Then, a question came to his ears, “Why?”

Looking back at the prince, Broly was surprised to see sharp blue eyes looking back up at his own dark ones. When he didn't answer, Trunks asked again, “Why?”

Broly hesitated in answering. What could he really say? He just wanted to. He wanted to give Trunks affection, he wanted the other's trust, he just, he wanted to _take care_ of Trunks, at a level he wasn't understanding anymore. If anything, it was starting to get a little unsettling how focused he was getting on the other. But....

Broly took a breath and released it before he finally answered, “I want to. Trunks, I want to take care of you, if you'll let me.”

Simple, to the point, and yet it didn't feel like it covered anything. Trunks frowned and began to hunch in on himself again, asking again, “Why?”

To his own surprise, Broly asked in return, “Why shouldn't I?”

Trunks' frown shifted into something of a grimace as he replied, “We barely know each other and I literally just met you today.”

Broly had to concede that point and asked in return, “Well, what do you want to know? I'll tell you anything and everything.”

That wasn't a lie and frankly, it was a little scary. Maybe they should get some distance, as much as he hated that thought. But what happened next...

Broly had placed his hand down on the bed to help leverage himself off, to stand so he could offer to leave because Trunks' continued silence was echoing with what he wasn't saying, when something luxuriously soft and warm wrapped tightly around his wrist and hand. The shape of the tail kink was enough of a curve that it allowed the tip of Trunks' tail to snugly tuck itself into Broly's palm naturally without loosening its hold on his wrist.

Trunks himself was the reddest he'd been this whole time and couldn't seem to speak besides an embarrassed (and rather cute) squeak. Broly gulped softly and was incredibly thankful he'd put his own tail away. As he'd said earlier, tails sometimes had a mind of their own, and according to what his father had told him, a Saiyan's tail also often reflected their subconscious desires and thoughts; a potential weakness that they had to train out of themselves.

Given the actions of his tail, especially as it resisted being unwound from Broly's hand and wrist, Trunks didn't want him to go, though Broly couldn't say if that was a conscious decision or not. So on some level, Trunks _was_ accepting of Broly's offers, which was heartening. So he did have a chance, it was just going to take some time and effort.

Finally getting free, thanks to Trunks' fumbled assistance and squeaked apologies, Broly hesitated then fully rose from the bed and took a few steps back. Still red-faced, Trunks wasn't looking at him and instead seemed to be intensely studying his bedroom floor. Broly couldn't blame him for that. Instead, he coughed into one of his hands and offered, “I....um, dinner will be ready soon. I'll have a plate brought up for you?”

The prince just nodded in acceptance, still looking down. His tail hovered at his side, seeming to reach forward for Broly again.

Swallowing hard, Broly made himself leave Trunks' room quickly, though he paused at the door before opening it to turn and say, “Prince Trunks? Thank you, for letting me see.”

That said, Broly immediately left before he could do or say anything rash or awkward again, like say, give in to his urge to embrace Trunks tightly and never let go.

 


End file.
